segaislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashura the Hedgehog
History Australia SEGA Island Ashura was moved by Sonic Team to SEGA Island, where he was alone for four years before [[Wechidna the **********|Wechidna]] arrived. It wasn't until 7 years after that that he met [[Bluetails the Fox|Bluetails]], who was the first person who actually spent a relevant amount of time with him by choice. During the 11 years before he met [[Bluetails the Fox|Bluetails]], Ashura had a broken leg which he had to rebreak before it could heal properly. He did so with the help of Mighty and Ray, who had happened upon the island, and, were able to get through (because it was set up so that regular characters or people wouldn't be able to find it), because they were so obscure. SEGAcademy After Bluetails dies on SEGA Island, Ashura finds himself in the SEGAcademy. He recognizes other characters from the Island, but he seems to be the only person with any memory of what happened on SEGA Island (though Mighty, Skye, and Tails Doll do as well). Among the other things that happen at the SEGAcademy, Ashura finds a fob watch, finds out he's a Timelord, and finds a TARDIS in the Utility Closet. He is the only character without a Dorm, and stays in his TARDIS instead, because he isn't actually "supposed" to be there at all. Additionally, because there is already an Ashura at the SEGAcademy besides him, along with other characters who should have been dead, he goes by the name 'The Hallmonitor' for the duration of his time at the SEGAcademy, and takes to wearing a hall monitor sash. He basically devotes the majority of his time to protecting this realities Bluetails from the alternate version of himself (who is just a little phsycotic), along with most of the other students, who are all pretty nuts. At one point, he saves a digital copy of Bluetails (with full memories of SEGA Island), from Dashura in the Virtual Hotel, and takes him with him back to the SEGAcademy with him. Personality More than one, and more than a little nuts. x.x Basically he's got two main personalities he switches between sporadically. He'll be loud and talk nonstop. The more people are around, the more exciteable he becomes. He runs around and jumps on things and seems like he is on the mother of all sugar-highs. The other, and more common personality type, is extremely quiet and timid. He get's freaked out fairly easily, and is kinda jumpy. He doesn't talk much and tends to try and stay out of the centre of focus as much as possible. In general, (ie, when not in one of his weird but not uncommon spazzes) he doesn't like being talked to (by anyone besides the few people he considers friends), as it makes him feel extremely weird to be the centre of any form of attention. He himself doesn't tend to talk very much either. He often zones out, and gets starteld when people try to get his attention. He also tends to cowar unnecessarily on occasion. He doesn't think of himself as important, but rather treats [[Bluetails the Fox|Bluetails]] as his top priority, and then pretty much anyone else, including a complete stranger, would go after him, and always before himself. He isn't particularly 'self-sacrificing' or 'unselfish', he just doesn't bother trying to comprehend the concept of himself being worth the worry. Friends and Enemies '''Friends:''' *[[Bluetails the Fox|Bluetails]]: His only really close friend, and his best friend, the fox is more important than literally ''anything ''else to him. *[[Honey the Cat]]: Besides Bluetails, he considers Honey and Mirror to be his only other close friends on the island. He tries to flirt with her on occassion, but mostly just for fun, and she rarely even notices anyway. *[[Mirror Honey the Cat|Mirror Honey]]: He also considers her a friend, though mostly just by association through her sister. He thinks she's kinda cute and childish, but mostly just feels bad for her, because she's so innocent. *[[Wechidna the **********|Wechidna]]: He ends up spending a lot of time with the echidna, though he himself isn't even really sure why. He's mostly just uncomfrotable around the echidna, though they get along well enough most of the time. *[[Mighty the Armdaillo|Mighty the Armadillo]]: He's known Mighty longer than most of the other people on the island. Besides Honey, Mirror, and Wech, Mighty is his oldes friend, and he used to visit Ashura and later, Ashura and Bluetails, on the island. *[[Ray the Flying Squirrel]]: He liked the squirrel and thought he was kinda cute, as well as one of teh nicest people he'd ever met. He never found out where he went however, beyond knowing he'd never seen Mighty without him in the past, but now the armadillo never mentiones him at all. '''Enemies:''' *[[Sonic Team]]: He's only actually met [[Takashi Iizuka|Takashi]], [[Kazuyuki Hoshino|Kazuyuki]], and [[Yuji Uekawa|Yuji]]. He just plain doesn't like Takashi, and he's terrified of Kazuyuki. He doesn't actually mind Yuji that much though. '''Other:''' *[[Sonic the Hedgehog]]: He's a little creeped out by the hedgehog, but overall he thinks he's pretty cool. *[[Tails the Fox|Tails Prower]]: Again, he thinks the fox is pretty cool, but is generally uncomfortable around him. *[[Tiara Boobowski]]: Ashura's more than a little freaked out by the manx, because Wech has a tendancy to try and flirt with him, and on such occassions, Tiara tries things such as throwing him off of cliffs in attempts to protect her and Wech's 'relationship'. Gallery